


Jack Frost and the North Wind

by Hiromi_Seikatsu



Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiromi_Seikatsu/pseuds/Hiromi_Seikatsu
Summary: Jack Frost is in a panic when he loses control over the wind. This leads to a meeting with the 8 wind spirits as he tries to recover it.





	Jack Frost and the North Wind

Jack Frost was content with his life. Why shouldn't he be?

He was a Guardian, was finally being seen by people, and he was still doing the job he loved.

Which is where we are today with Jack.

Jack was walking side by side with an older girl as he caused the snow to fall around them.

"You're such a show off, Jack," The girl, Rachel, laughed as they stopped outside her house.

Jack laughed as he made an ice heart and handed it to Rachel, "Well, maybe a little." He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips as she blushed, "Night."

Rachel nodded as she walked to her door not looking back at him embarrassed.

Jack smiled as he walked down the street being ignored by most people. Rachel was a sweet girl about 15 that somehow was able to see him still and that made Jack happy because he craved the attention of a girl, he craved the ability to fall in love, he suppose.

As a human, Jack had always craved the ability to marry and raise kids.

Jack was smart. He knew his relationship with Rachel wasn't going to go anywhere but the attention was nice he thought as he jumped into the air but fell back down.

"What?" He commented as he tried to summon his wind and fly but found he couldn't.

Jack was freaking out and tried to unleash his ice and snow and found he still could. He just couldn't summon the wind.

Jack was looking scared up at the moon, "What's happened? Why can't I use my wind?"

…..

"Jack, Jack, Jack," North commented as he inspected the toys, "It's only 2 weeks before Christmas."

Jack groaned, "The kids aren't going to have a white Christmas unless I figured out why my wind is failing!"

North looked at the stressed boy. He was hadn't seen him like this since they had fought Pitch earlier this year, "How did you get here?"

"I gave him left," the guardian of hope told him as he twirled his boomerang around, "Now I have to be off. Me and Tooth are meeting up tonight." He winked at them as he disappeared in his tunnel.

"Him and Tooth?" Jack asked confused.

"Hard to believe," North concluded but took him to the globe, "The best thing to do is the contact the winds."

"The Winds?" Jack asked confused even more as he leaned on his staff, "Care to explain?"

"The Anemoi, the Venti, the wind spirits," North explained as he moved to the console, "There older than even Sandy! I'll send messages. They should show up eventually."

Jack sighed at this, "I never realized I relied on my wind powers that much."

"Jack Frost," North gave him a look, You'll be fine. It's nothing. I'm sure."

….

Jack was pacing when they arrived.

He felt a warm just of wind and looked up to see a young Latino woman with red hair landing in the shop with an Asian young man with long black hair tied in a ponytail.

"Notus, Eurus," North greeted them as they landed on the ground, "Thank you for coming."

""It's no problem," The man replied as he shivered, "Me and Not aren't busy this time of year."

Jack stood up and walked over to them, "Hi."

The woman and man studied him as North introduced them, "Jack, This is Notus, the southern wind, and Eurus, the eastern wind. Notus, Eurus, meet the newest Guardian, Jack Frost."

"You may call us Not and Rus," Notus smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you Jack."

Jack nodded as Eurus, Rus, explained, "The others should be along shortly." At that moment two teens, a boy and girl, flew in and crash into a piling on toys making the Yetis groan.

"Subsolanus! Afer-Ventus!" Not cried annoyed running to the kids as an older teenager, that looked like he should be on a beach rather than the North Pole, flew in and landed next to Rus "Sorry 'bout that North," The Beach boy replied, "Me, Sol, and Ventus were racing."

"Honestly, Zephyr," Rus complained to the boy.

Beach boy, Zephyr, shrugged and looked at Jack, "Jack Frost! What up? I'm Zephyr, the west wind. Man, the flight plans you ruin dude."

Jack smiled knowing he would like Zephyr, and glances at Not chewing out the teens, "Who are they?"

"My son, the south-west wind Ventus," Zephyr explained, smiling at the Hawaiian looking boy, "Takes after me too."

"The other is my daughter Sola, the south-east wind," Rus explained pointing to the young Asian girl with red and black hair, "Not is the mother of both of them."

Jack gives them a look, "Oh. I see."

"We've been around a while," Zephyr explained, "We were pretty lonely."

"I just never knew we could have k-" Jack was cut off as two more people dropped from the sky.

One look at them and Jack could tell. They were his kind of people. They had bright blonde almost white hair which was at odds with the girl's Hawaiian tanned skin and the boy's Asian look. They were in hoodies that had slight frost on them as the girl opened her mouth a slight puff of frosty breath came out.

"Mother informed me she wasn't coming," the girl explained to them.

"It's okay Kaikias,"North commented as he returned from helping the Yetis, "Seven out of eight isn't bad."

The girl, Kaikias, looks at Jack, "Your Jack Frost? I'm Kaikias, the north-east wind, Kai for short and this is my brother, Corus, the north-west wind."

"Cor, please," Corus commented leaning on a box of toys.

"My friends," North explained as the winds looked at him, "Jack Frost has recently found he no longer has the power over wind. Do any of you know why?"

"Wait," Ventus looked at Jack, "You had power over wind?"

Jack nodded as the winds shared a look, "Is that a problem?"

"Only the wind spirits control the wind," Rus explained as he started pacing, "No one else. Unless they take it or we share it."

"Like with Aeolus and Odysseus," Sol added though Jack still didn't understand.

"How long have you had these powers?" Zephyr asked calmly.

"Since I became Jack Frost," Jack explained, "About 300 years ago."

Kai seemed to get a look in her eye, "Wait. Jack is the spirit of winter…"

"Mother," Cor face palmed.

"Confused here," Jack commented as North explained, "Cor and Kai's mother is the North wind, and she use to bring winter like you do."

"Wait! So I stole her job?!" Jack jumped scared.

"Technically yes," Ventus laughed, "She might have let you use her wind and recently taken it back."

"Which means you'll have to talk to her to get it back," Not smirked, "this will be interesting."

"Can't you guys-" Jack started but was cut off by Rus.

Rus explained to Jack looking serious, "We aren't the winter winds. Our wind is too warm and while Cor and Kai might be cold enough they can't support you and themselves."

"You want your power back you're going to have to talk to Aquilon," Not finished as she flew into the air followed by a waving Rus.

"Nice meeting you," Sol smiled as she followed.

Zephyr and Ventus gave Jack a slapped on the back, "Good luck."

Two to disappeared in a gust of wind.

Cor and Kai gave Jack a look, "So you going to talk to her?"

Jack gulped as he gripped his staff, "I suppose."

North gave Cor and Kai a glared, "Oh, Your mother isn't that bad. I'll send him on. You two go back to work."

Kai rolled her eyes and Cor shrugged and jumped down into the two shop.

Jack looked at North as he tossed him a snow globe, "Honestly, Aquilon isn't that day."

Jack nodded unsure and he said, "To Aquilon." And toss the snow globe making a portal.

…..

Jack was surprised to find himself in a simple small town. The wind was blowing hard and he had to shut his eyes.

He glanced around trying to spot this Aquilon woman and caught a glimpse of a girl's hat flying into a boy's face. Jack laughed as the two blushed and began talking to each other.

"Jack Frost," a sweet voice stated.

Jack turned and gaped at the girl behind him. She had bright blonde hair, almost white hair take fell messily in her face, grey-blue eyes, and pale skin. She was young looking, his age if not a bit older. She was wearing dark jeans; a black long shelved t-shirt with a white vest with a hood, and even had on shoes.

Jack would have assumed she was an average girl if not for the staff in her hand, like his but with no hook, and the fact she had frost on her shoulder, arms, and legs like him.

"Aquilon?" Jack asked unsure and fearfully.

The girl sighed, "Just call me Aquil. The Romans and Greeks had a way with names. Heck, they had quite the imagination too. Thought me, Not, Kai, and Sol were guys." She began walking down the street twirling her staff and kicking up the snow the ground and making the children around thm squeal delight

"Um, I came to ask you about my wind powers," Jack started but stopped as Aquil got a look on her face.

"I gave them to you. As a favor to the man in the moon," Aquil explained coldly, "He said you would need it. You did for your battle against Pitch Black. Now I took it back."

"That was months ago!" Jack challenged, "Why take them back now?! It's also Christmas! The kids want a white Christmas!"

Aquil glared at him, "You create the clouds and I blow them were they need to go. Heck, I could do it without you."

"What's wrong with you?! You lent me the powers before!" Jack challenged grabbing her hand.

Aquil glared at him as he noticed she wasn't jerking away like Rachel did at his coldness. Jack realized quickly it was because she was as cold as him, if not colder, "It's more complicated than letting you have the power. It creates a connection. You don't notice it as much as I do. I'm stuck feeling everything you do."

"What?" Jack asked confused at the thought of this thousands of years old young woman feeling all his confusion over the years.

"It's heartbreaking," Aquil whispered as she pulled away from him finally, "All your loneliness, victory, joy, happiness, crushes. I can't take it anymore."

"I'm sorry," Jack admitted feeling bad he put Aquil in the situation.

"Just go home," Aquil told him walking towards a park, "Go home to that girl of yours."

"Girl?" Jack wondered, "Rachel? You! Your were spying on me!"

Aquil looked at him realizing what she said, "It doesn't matter-" Suddenly Aquil was being rolled onto the ground as she slipped on Jack's ice and fell backwards as Jack tried to pin her down.

"Why?! Why were you spying on me?!" Jack demanded angrily.

Aquil glared up and him and rolled over on stop of him and kissed him.

Jack didn't know what to do. The north wind was kissing him….and he liked it.

She slowly pulled back and looked at him sadly, "You don't have a guy in your head for 300 years and not develop feelings for him." She jumped up and grabbed her staff and pulled her hood over her head.

"Aquil!" Jack called as he jumped up and chased her, "It's Rachel. You took your wind back because of her! Because I kissed her!"

"No shit Sherlock," Aquil mumbled as she resisted the urge to fly off and complain to Not like she had gotten use to.

"Aquil, you could have just come to me," Jack tried to reason up stopped as she looked ready slap him.

"Jack Frost, think about it," Aquil explained, "Someone comes up that you never meet and explains she knows and loves you. You would never-" she was cut off with Jack's lips coming to hers.

Jack whispered against her lips, "You talk too much."

They stayed like that for a while till he heard a voice call, "Jack Frost!"

Jack and Aquil pulled away Jack smiled as he saw his friends , Jamie, "Jamie, what are you doing here ?"

"Visiting my cousins," Jamie explained as a two young girls followed him, "Guys this is Jack Frost."

The girls smiled shyly as Jamie asked, "What are you doing?"

Jack looked at Aquil and realized they couldn't see her. Jack smiled as he pulled a confused Aquil in front of him, "Hanging out with a pretty girl. She's the cold north wind. Her names Aquillon."

Jamie and the girls blinked she a second till a girl Jack's age appeared next to him looking unamused, "Wow. You're pretty."

Aquil blinked for a minute and bent down to them, "It's been awhile since people could see me. People were still wearing towels everywhere back then." The kids giggled as Aquil smiled.

"Can you and Jack give us a lot of snow?" one of the girls asked.

Jack looked sheepishly at her "Well, Aquil has to agree…"

Aquil sighed and looked at Jack amused and lovingly, "You're on probation."

Jack smiled brighter than ever before as he flew into the air again happily, this time though someone joined him as they flew across the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> The winds are name after the winds in the Greek and Roman myths but the similarities end there. I just liked the names.


End file.
